


run right back to her

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [24]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Infidelity, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Laura is still sprawled on her back, unabashedly naked, staring up at the ceiling. When Audrey reaches out and nudges her thigh, her whole body jolts, like she just fell back into it."What?" she asks wearily, rolling to face Audrey. "Do you want to cuddle or something?"





	run right back to her

**Author's Note:**

> written for/inspired by the prompt "Any american gods femslash + cuddling." I couldn't for the life of me think of a fluffy way to make this prompt work so... here's something angsty. oops. also written for challenge555 at femslash100, where the prompt was zip.
> 
> canon divergence where it's Audrey that Laura is sleeping with, not Robbie. title from [Run Right Back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSwFsxwb2w8) by The Black Keys.

"Can you zip me up?" 

When Laura doesn't answer after a long moment, Audrey glances back over her shoulder, bisected by the strap of her unzipped sundress. Laura is still sprawled on her back, unabashedly naked, staring up at the ceiling. When Audrey reaches out and nudges her thigh, her whole body jolts, like she just fell back into it. 

"What?" she asks wearily, rolling to face Audrey. "Do you want to cuddle or something?" The sheer boredom that fills her tone, the utter lack of _anything_ resembling emotion, good or bad, makes Audrey's fingers curl into fists at her side. 

She hates Laura for doing this to her. Hates her for completely erasing the fine line they managed to walk for so many years. Hates her for how little she seems to care, how she doesn't seem to give a shit that she's betraying not only Shadow but Robbie. Hates what Laura has turned her into; namely, the kind of woman who slips out in the middle of the night to fuck someone she isn't married to. 

Mainly though, Audrey hates herself for the sheer fact that she keeps coming back for more. 

"I don't want to fucking cuddle," she snaps, reaching behind her back and yanking the zipper up as high as she can. "Never mind." 

She's in the living room sliding on her sandals when Laura's voice drifts out. 

"I'll see you and Robbie tomorrow for dinner." 

When Audrey answers, it's through gritted teeth. 

"See you then."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
